


Drunken adventures

by dormammuu



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Choi Yena - Freeform, F/F, Kim Chaewon - Freeform, Smut, izone smut, ssamyen, ssamyen drinking, ssamyen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormammuu/pseuds/dormammuu
Summary: Chaewon taking care of drunk Yena, who can't (or won't) take off her clothes herself.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Kim Chaewon (IZONE)
Kudos: 22





	Drunken adventures

It was the last day of promotions for their latest title track >Secret Story of the Swan<, which meant that IZ*ONE gathered for a big celebration to eat expensive meat. It became their tradition, finally getting some days of rest. The unnies were drinking some wine and soju, while “the babies”, as the unnie-line nicknamed them, settled with soda.  
It was a nice dinner, some of the older ones getting a little bit tipsy before heading back to their dorm. Yena doesn’t have a high alcohol tolerance, so she was affected the most by it. Whenever she gets tipsy she gets really clingy and in need for attention and love. Chaewon was linking arms with her to make sure Yena doesn’t do anything stupid (like the time she took off her shoes and flung it straight into the lamp) and walks her safely towards their room. 

“Chaewoooniiieee, I love yooooouuuuu” Yena said while flinging herself onto Chaewon who was already laying in bed. 

“Are you that needy right now, unnie?” Chaewon giggled. “I don’t understand how you can’t drink more. You barely drank anything! You’re such a baby” she said.

Yena started whining and just hugged Chaewon even more.  
“Don’t you think you need to wear your pajamas? It’s not comfortable to sleep in jeans and all, unnie. Please get dressed.”

“Help meeeeeeeeeeeee” Yena just answered, still laying on top of Chaewon’s belly.

“I-I should w-what? Help you?” 

“Hmmmm, before I fall asleeeep” The older said seemingly falling asleep.

“You can’t fall asleep like that! C’mon, get up!” Chaewon was now the one whining, and she pushed Yena off of her. The younger got up and went to their wardrobe, looking for a pajama for Yena. She found a really silly green one that she found laughable. She returned to the bed where Yena was still laying down. 

“Unnieeee, you have to get dressed!” Chaewon took Yena’s arm and helped her sit up.  
“Unnie, please stand uuuuup. You’re too heavy for me to lift you.”

Yena just lifted her hands up and stared at Chaewon, who returned the stare while looking extremely puzzled. “I said you should help me”, Yena whined.

Chaewon widned her eyes “Yo-You were serious???” she asked, which Yena answered with a nod.

“I can’t believe you’re really such a baby, unnie. Shouldn’t you take care of me since I’m the older one? I can’t believe I’m really going to do this…”

Chaewon sighed and began with her mission. She kneeled in front of Yena and took off her boots, contemplating why she was even doing this. With the shoes done, she was debating what to do next, hoodie or pants. She decided to start with the hoodie, in the hope Yena would sober up and change her pants on her own. Because otherwise it would be way too embarrassing. 

“Okay unnie, lift your arms. I’m going to take off your hoodie” she announced. Yena did as she was told, and Chaewon carefully pulled the hoodie over Yena’s head. 

“You have to be kidding me…. Why are you wearing a blouse under a hoodie? Why aren’t you wearing a t-shirt or something?” she scolded. Yena just sheepishly smiled.

“Unnie stop laughing! Oh god, okay. Here we go.”

Chaewon started unbuttoning Yena’s blouse from the top, kneeling in front of her. Somehow this action made Chaewon’s heart racing and it frustrated her.  
She left the blouse closed while unbuttoning, not revealing too much of Yena’s way too attractive body. But it has to come eventually.  
Chaewon took a deep breath, again, and opened the blouse. To say Yena had a perfect body would be a lie. It’s much more than that. Yena’s body was fit yet slim, with nice curves. It had no flaws, her skin was mesmerizing. Chaewon just stared in awe, which Yena of course noticed and chuckled. 

“Chaewonie, you’ve seen me countless times in my underwear.”

“T-That’s not i-it!!!” she tried to defend herself, which made Yena laugh even more. “But it’s also different seeing it this up close…” she confessed. She swallowed her saliva, her heart racing so much she was scared it might fail. Chaewon pulled the blouse down Yena’s back, which was rather difficult since she was still bending down in front of Yena.

“U-unnie, could you please stand up?” she asked softly, which Yena swiftly conformed with. Too swiftly, because the sudden action made her head spin again and she tumbled. Chaewon needed to hold her and sheepishly smiled “You need to be careful, unnie.”

After a few seconds Yena turned her back to Chaewon so the younger can take off her blouse. Chaewon grabbed it at the shoulders, making sure she isn’t touching Yena’s skin too much (just so the older doesn’t realise how much her hands are shaking). 

“Chaewonie, you know that you can touch me, right? You don’t need to be too careful” Yena said.

Chaewon took a breath to defend herself but Yena was faster. “Don’t even try to argue with me.”

Chaewon sighed in defeat and continued. She pulled the blouse down until only Yena’s arms were left in it, pulling first the right, then the left one until she had the blouse in her hand. Yena’s back was really beautiful. One could see that she was working out recently, the slight muscles giving it away. Yena was way too attractive for Chaewon’s liking.  
Yena turned around, fully facing Chaewon with only her bra and jeans on. Chaewon’s eyes naturally went down to stare at Yena’s full, beautiful breasts. Chaewon’s heart started to race even faster, she gulped and her mind couldn’t stop wondering how it would feel to touch them. How to hold them in her hands. How to play with them.  
It must’ve been a good few seconds because she could only focus again as Yena turned around. Chaewon scolded herself harshly in her mind for even having such thoughts. Yena is a fellow member, not someone you should have those thoughts about. She took a mental note to never ever have those thoughts again.

With the back facing Chaewon, Yena pointed at her pants. Oh no.

“U-unnie, can’t y-you do this yourself?” she stuttered, to which Yena just whined and shook her head.  
“Please” Yena pleaded. 

Chaewon kneeled down again, her face straight in front of Yena’s butt. She stared a few seconds again, wondering how she never noticed just what an amazing body Yena has. She put her arms around Yena’s waist to reach for the buttons of the jeans, brushing against Yena’s tummy. Yena was startled by the sudden contact.

“Ah unnie I’m sorry! Did I do it wrong?” Chaewon asked cautiously.

“No no, your hands are just a bit cold. It is fine tho” Yena answered.

Chaewon put her hands to the front again, unbuttoning and zipping down the zipper. She grabbed the jeans at the top and slowly pulled it down, centimeter for centimeter. Once she reached Yena’s butt, she noticed that Yena was wearing cute pink panties.  
Without her knowing, once she freed Yena’s butt from the pants, she stopped pulling it down. Way too in awe of the sight of her unnie’s beautiful heart shaped bottom.

“Chaewonie, stop stariiiing~” Yena said shyly.

“AH! I’m sorry I’m sorry” Chaewon answered in a panic.

Chaewon continued, her eyes avoiding >the thing< like it were Medusas’ eyes. She lifted Yena’s feet and pulled the pants off of them. Now Yena was standing there, only in her underwear, being tipsy and way too attractive. Chaewon threw the pants in the corner of the room and picked up the pajama from the bed. Separating them to find the top part, she turned around to face Yena again who was trying to take off her bra, without success. Her hands didn’t function like she wanted them to be. 

“Chaewoniiieeeee” she whined. “I can’t take off my bra.”

Chaewon laughed “Unnie, you can’t be serious right now! You’re a grown woman, please.”

“Help me just with this, the rest I will do on my own. Pleeasssee~” Yena pleaded.

Chaewon sighed. “Only if you promise it’s the last thing I need to help you with.”

“I promiiiiseeee.”

With that, Chaewon took a step closer towards Yena, only so she could reach the hook of the bra comfortably. She tried opening it but it seems like it was stuck somewhere. She fiddled for a few seconds, not realizing she got closer towards her unnie. The bra opened and Yena stumbled backwards, their bodies now completely touching each other. Chaewons mind went blank, not knowing what to do or how to even process what was happening. 

“Chaewonie” Yena said in her low, raspy voice. Yena laid her head back until it rested on Chaewon’s shoulder, exposing her neck and giving Chaewon a prime view on Yena’s breasts.  
Chaewon’s hand seemed to have evolved a mind on its own, sliding down Yena’s left bra strip, sensefully touching Yena’s arm while doing so. She started moving her mouth towards Yena’s exposed neck, breathing against it. The action made Yena moan ever so quietly, giving Chaewon the permission to go on with it.  
The younger placed a soft, gentle kiss on the olders neck. Then another one. And another one. With each kiss getting more confidence in her actions, Chaewon slid down the other strip of Yena’s bra, which is now only loosely held on her body. Yena’s quiet moaning riling up Chaewon, she placed her hands on top of Yena’s shoulders, stroking them softly, while her mouth didn't stop loving the older’s neck. Yena’s head moved more and more back, exposing more and more of her neck and body.  
Chaewon’s hands started to move down Yena’s thorax, feeling how it got softer and softer, slowly stroking it until she reached the top of the cups, where she moved up again.

“Chaewonie, please” Yena begged softly. Chaewon, who was still kissing Yena’s neck, smiled and started to move down again. Reaching the cups, she entered them excruciatingly slow, enjoying every centimeter of Yena’s skin. She spread her hands, letting Yena’s hard nipples glide between them. Yena’s moans becoming louder and louder made Chaewon become a little rougher too. Instead of soft kisses, she started to let her teeth run along the other’s neck, her hands pushing away Yena’s bra to fully hold her breasts in her hand. Massaging and kneading them. They found a rhythm, Yena’s body pressing forcefully against Chaewon, not letting any air in between.  
Yena put her hand on top of Chaewon’s head, crawling into the other’s hair and pushing it against her neck. She wants to be closer. It gets rougher between them, Chaewon leaving marks on Yena’s neck and kneading her breasts. Chaewon’s teeth nearly bite, making Yena incredibly horny. 

One of Chaewon’s hands slowly lets go of the breast, beginning a dangerous journey down to Yena’s core. Chaewon’s nails softly scratching Yena’s skin her way down, Yena’s breathing intensifying with every inch Chaewon gets closer. She stopped below Yena’s belly button, crawling her nails into Yena’s skin, which made both of them moan. Yena pressed Chaewon’s head stronger against her neck, begging for Chaewon to move the few centimeters down.  
Chaewon got the hint, releasing her nails and entering Yena’s panties. To say Yena was wet was an understatement. She was drenched. It was like a sea made of Yena’s magical juice. Chaewon wanted more. Yena wanted more. 

Chaewon spread her fingers, gliding up and down Yena’s core, with her middle finger directly on Yena’s entrance. Slight pushes with said finger made Yena whimper, increasing the force with which she was holding Chaewon’s head. 

“Chaewonie” Yena said, harsh breaths in between, “I want you. So So bad.”

Chaewon smirked, removing her hands from Yena’s pants and breast. She grabbed Yena by the shoulders and turned her around, staring into Yena’s eyes for the first time since *this*. Yena looked sweaty and so, so horny. Yena was way too hot for Chaewon’s liking. Or exactly for her liking?

Yena jolted forward and claimed Chaewon’s lips, cupping the younger's face with her hands. A bit startled at first, Chaewon returned the kiss with all her lust and neediness. Her hands finding Yena’s butt, grabbing it roughly which made Yena smirk. Not breaking the passionate kiss, Yena let herself fall slowly onto the bed, Chaewon desperately following Yena’s lips wherever it leads her. Yena tastes sweet, her special lips being something Chaewon hasn’t kissed before. They were soft, yet a bit pointy. Chaewon can’t get enough of it.

Chaewon scratches from Yena’s bottom to her knees, feeling how Yena tightens her grip on Chaewon. Arriving at the knees, Chaewon gently spread Yena’s legs, and continued to roughly make her to Yena’s core, leaving scratch marks on the insight of Yena’s tigh. Yena can’t stop moaning, crawling her nails into Chaewon’s back. Being at Yena’s core again, Chaewon didn’t waste any more time and slowly entered one finger. As soon as she entered, Yena raised her body in excitement, her lower body getting in motion all on its own. 

Chaewon moved her head down, first kissing Yena’s neck, but slowly moving down towards Yena’s full breasts. Chaewon couldn’t believe how beautiful Yena’s body was, how good it tasted. She started to lick her way down until she arrived at the center of the breast. She started sucking on it, all the while caressing Yena’s core with her finger. She moved from left to right and from right to left, never getting enough of those beautiful assets Yena has. The loud moans Yena left just confirm that Chaewon will never get enough of this. She started to get rougher, not being satisfied with how much of Yena’s breast she can handle at once, running her teeth along Yena’s skin, and pulling with them on Yena’s stone hard nipple. Chaewon opened her mouth fully, trying to insert as much of Yena’s breast as she can, she increased the force with which she bit which made jolt out of pain.

“I’m sorry baby, but you just taste so good” Chaewon apologized.

“No no, don’t be sorry. I like this. Don’t stop” Yena answered completely out of breath.

She inserted a second finger and her fingertips started to explore Yena’s inside, moving in and out at a faster and faster rate. Yena was so close to coming, Chaewon could feel how Yena’s core contracted. She claimed Yena’s lips again and then went all out with her pace. She wanted Yena to come. To come for her.

Yena loudly moaned into Chaewon’s kiss, breathing uncontrollably against Chaewon’s lips. Chaewon just smiled proudly. Yena looked really satisfied, kissing Chaewon again. This time slower. Lovingly. Her hand rested on Chaewons cheek with her thumb stroking the other’s cheek. They both smiled in their kiss, knowing that this was the start of something great.


End file.
